Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) device, and more particularly, to an input/output (IO) power bus mesh structure design.
Background
An IO power bus is formed by stacking layers of metals of varying thickness and varying orientation, and is configured to deliver power to a plurality of IO pads of an integrated circuit. IO pads are intermediate structures that are used to transmit internal signals between a core of an integrated circuit/microchip and external pins of the chip package. IO power bus design may be impacted by IO pad design. As such, there is a need for new IO power bus designs that correspond with new IO pad designs.